


Fractures - | Characters |

by EvieNyx



Series: Fractures [2]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Fire Lord Zuko, Gen, If you read the actual fic, Just a character list for the actual story, Ozai (Avatar) Being a Terrible Parent, Ozai (Avatar) is an Asshole, Seriously tho, Thanks, Zuko Angst, Zuko is an Awkward Turtleduck, but seriously, but this is easy to make so, cause i know im goin crazy, if you havent, itd be great if youd read the real story too, its heavy, its here, just in case anyone needs it, mhm, not the actual story, real big, the angst, to help ya'll keep track, we pile it on
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-01-18 14:40:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 26
Words: 12,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21278471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvieNyx/pseuds/EvieNyx
Summary: A list of characters both canon and original for my story 'Fractures' to simply help anyone keep track if they get confused. Updated every so often. Each update updates the status of a character that was already in the story, too.Note: Character Bios are now going to begin being included as time permitsIt'd be great if you'd read the actual fic, though, if you haven't!
Relationships: Zuko & The Fire Nation (Avatar), Zuko (Avatar) & Everyone
Series: Fractures [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1533902
Comments: 48
Kudos: 515





	1. Fractures Characters (as of Chapter 1)

**Author's Note:**

> This is a list of all the characters in my story 'Fractures' as of the chapter listed, as well as their current status in the story. Status of a certain character will change over time, so don't keep going if you don't want spoilers. As more information is revealed, characters will also get their status updated in a future update of this 
> 
> Edit: I am now going to be adding Character Bios, as time permits with my schedule, which will hopefully be updated whenever a chapter is updated. Note: these Bios are going to be as of the latest update in the story, so make sure you are caught up to avoid being spoiled
> 
> Hope this helps people in any way possible!
> 
> -Evie

**Zuko: **

Newly-crowned Fire Lord, was imprisoned by Ozai for over three years after speaking out against a plan and announcing personal plans to join the Avatar and defeat his father. Intent on making the world and the Fire Nation able to live in peace and harmony again.

**Shyu:**

A Fire Sage, assisted the Avatar (canon), released  _ Zuko _ from his cell.

**Ozai:**

_ Zuko _ ’s father, Fire Lord before him, defeated by the Avatar, currently being held in Ba Sing Se, imprisoned and tortured Zuko for about three years.

**Ming:**

One of  _ Zuko _ ’s four guards for the past three years. Generally very calm and collected.

**Lee:**

One of  _ Zuko _ ’s four guards for the past four years. Prevalent sense of humor.

**Keeli:**

One of  _ Zuko _ ’s two food servers for the past three years. Generally protective and more soft-spoken.

**Pim:**

A servant who specializes in clothing, picks out  _ Zuko _ ’s outfits for him and helps him get ready for his coronation and other events.

**Lee (servant):**

A servant who assists Pim in getting  _ Zuko’ _ s clothing for his coronation.

**Shu (servant):**

A servant who assists Pim in getting _ Zuko’ _ s clothing for his coronation.

  
  



	2. Fractures Characters (as of Chapter 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The status of all Fractures Characters as of Chapter Two

**Zuko: **

Recently crowned Fire Lord, currently in a wheelchair, recovering from his three years of imprisonment

**Keeli:**

Previous food server for  _ Zuko _ during his imprisonment, has a husband, two kids, soft-spoken

**Ming:**

Previous guard for  _ Zuko _ during his imprisonment, unmarried, calm, collected, strong

**Lee:**

Previous guard for  _ Zuko _ during his imprisonment, unmarried, humorous

**Pim:**

Currently in charge of wardrobe for  _ Zuko _ , now aware of Zuko’s imprisonment

**Ozai:**

_ Zuko _ ’s father, imprisoned and tortured him for over three years

**Shyu:**

Fire Sage, assisted Avatar in escape (canon)

**Ursa:**

_ Zuko _ ’s mother, currently banished, liked Orange-Lavender scent

**Governor Chon:**

A noble attending  _ Zuko _ ’s coronation ball, husband of  _ Governess Wyte _ , father of  _ Ateme _

**Governess Wyte:**

A noble attending  _ Zuko _ ’s coronation ball, wife of  _ Governor Chon, _ mother of  _ Ateme _

**Ateme:**

A young noble attending  _ Zuko _ ’s coronation ball, daughter of  _ Governor Chon _ and  _ Governess Wyte _

**‘Handsy’:**

A man who gets a bit too friendly with  _ Keeli _ , who rejects the advances. Insults  _ Zuko _ , put in his place

**Little Girl (festival):**

A young girl who speaks to  _ Zuko _ and is excited to discover that he enjoys the festival


	3. Fractures Characters (as of Chapter 3)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The status of all Fractures Characters as of Chapter Three

**Zuko:**

Recently crowned Fire Lord, currently in a wheelchair and plagued by nightmares of imprisonment

**Ozai:**

Currently imprisoned by the Gaang in Ba Sing Se, recently defeated, plagues  _ Zuko _ ’s nightmares

**Keeli:**

Previous food server for  _ Zuko _ during his imprisonment, currently one of the few requested staff members by  _ Zuko _

**Ming:**

Previous guard for  _ Zuko _ during his imprisonment, currently one of the few requested staff members by  _ Zuko _

**Lee:**

Previous guard for  _ Zuko _ during his imprisonment, currently one of the few requested staff members by  _ Zuko _

**Pim:**

Servant in the palace, works with clothing, currently one of the few requested staff members by  _ Zuko _ , now aware of the details of  _ Zuko _ ’s imprisonment

**Shyu:**

Fire Sage, assisted Avatar in escape of Roku’s temple (canon)

**Ursa:**

_ Zuko _ ’s mother, currently banished for treason, banishment contributes to  _ Zuko _ ’s current trust issues

**Iroh:**

_ Zuko _ ’s uncle, currently in the Earth Kingdom, trained the Avatar in firebending, leaving of Fire Nation contributes to  _ Zuko _ ’s current trust issues

**Lu Ten:**

_ Zuko _ ’s cousin,  _ Iroh _ ’s son, was killed during the original Siege of Ba Sing Se

  
  



	4. Fractures Characters (as of Chapter 4)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The status of all Fractures characters as of Chapter Four

**Zuko:**

Crowned Fire Lord the previous day, currently working to try and end the Hundred-Year war, currently suffering from PTSD and flashbacks when reminded of imprisonment, currenlty in a wheelchair, wishes to reform the government and the war council

**Keeli:**

Previously a food server for  _ Zuko _ during his imprisonment, currently one of  _ Zuko _ ’s requested staff members, main person to push  _ Zuko _ in the wheelchair

**Ming:**

Previously a guard for  _ Zuko _ during his imprisonment, currently one of  _ Zuko _ ’s requested staff members

**Lee:**

_ Tyne _ ’s brother, previously a guard for  _ Zuko _ during his imprisonment, currently one of  _ Zuko _ ’s requested staff members

**Ozai:**

_ Zuko _ ’s father,  _ Azula _ ’s father, currently imprisoned in Ba Sing Se after his defeat during Sozin’s Comet, currently plagues  _ Zuko _ in both flashbacks and through his decisions while he was Fire Lord

**Azula:**

_ Zuko _ ’s sister,  _ Ozai _ ’s daughter, currently imprisoned in Ba Sing Se after the Fire Nation’s defeat during Sozin’s Comet

**Ursa:**

_ Zuko _ ’s mother,  _ Azula _ ’s mother, currently banished for treason

**Iroh:**

_ Zuko _ ’s uncle,  _ Azula _ ’s uncle, trained the Avatar in firebending, currently in Ba Sing Se celebrating the end of the war (even though it’s technically not even over yet wtf Iroh)

**The Fire Nation War Council:**

Generally wishes for the war to continue, not happy with  _ Zuko _ ’s wish to end it peacefully

**General Chung:**

A General on the Fire Nation war council, greets  _ Zuko _ at the beginning of the first council meeting

**War Minister Teru:**

A War Minister on the Fire Nation war council, introduces  _ Zuko _ to the idea of continuing the war and defeating the rest of the world

**General Bujing:**

The Head General on the Fire Nation war council, accuses  _ Zuko _ of being pampered, was the one who came up with the plan that  _ Zuko _ originally spoke out about that earned him his imprisonment

**Tyne:**

_ Lee _ ’s sister,  _ Anzo _ ’s wife, previously a guard for  _ Zuko _ during his imprisonment, generally a bubbly person

**Anzo:**

_ Tyne _ ’s husband, previously a guard for  _ Zuko _ during his imprisonment, generally very calm, assists  _ Zuko  _ through a flashback

**Gun Ta:**

Previously a food server for  _ Zuko _ during his imprisonment, now moving to Tofule Island to pursue dreams of owning a restaurant


	5. Fractures Characters (as of Chapter 5)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The status of all Fractures Characters as of Chapter Five

**Zuko:**

Crowned Fire Lord the previous day, currently heading to the Boiling Rock prison to speak with war prisoners, currently in a wheelchair, wishes to end the Hundred-Year war, wishes to reform the Fire Nation and in the prisons

**Keeli:**

Previously a food server for  _ Zuko _ during his imprisonment, currently one of  _ Zuko _ ’s requested staff members, main person to push  _ Zuko _ in the wheelchair, currently at the Boiling Rock with  _ Zuko _

**Ming:**

Previously a guard for  _ Zuko _ during his imprisonment, currently one of  _ Zuko _ ’s requested staff members, currently at the Boiling Rock with  _ Zuko _

**Lee:**

_ Tyne _ ’s brother, previously a guard for  _ Zuko _ during his imprisonment, currently one of  _ Zuko _ ’s requested staff members, currently at the Boiling Rock with  _ Zuko _

**Tyne:**

_ Lee _ ’s sister,  _ Anzo _ ’s wife, previously a guard for  _ Zuko _ during his imprisonment, currently one of  _ Zuko _ ’s requested staff members, currently at the Boiling Rock with  _ Zuko _

**Anzo:**

_ Tyne _ ’s husband, previously a guard for  _ Zuko _ during his imprisonment, currently one of  _ Zuko _ ’s requested staff members, currently at the Boiling Rock with  _ Zuko _ , previously a guard at the Boiling Rock

**Azula:**

_ Zuko _ ’s sister,  _ Ozai _ ’s daughter, currently imprisoned in Ba Sing Se after the Fire Nation’s defeat during Sozin’s Comet

**Ozai:**

_ Zuko _ ’s father,  _ Azula _ ’s father, currently imprisoned in Ba Sing Se after his defeat during Sozin’s Comet, currently plagues  _ Zuko _ in both flashbacks and through his decisions while he was Fire Lord

**Pim:**

Currently in charge of wardrobe for  _ Zuko _ , joins  _ Zuko _ and co. on airship to Boiling Rock, does not visit the prison itself

**Captain (airship):**

The captain of the airship  _ Zuko _ and co. are taking to the Boiling Rock

**Warden (Boiling Rock):**

The warden of the Boiling Rock, intent on making the prison as appealing to  _ Zuko  _ as possible, replaced the previous warden ( _ Mai _ ’s uncle)

**Mai:**

Betrayed  _ Azula _ , currently resides in the Boiling Rock prison, niece of the previous warden


	6. Fractures Characters (as of Keeli Interlude I)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The status of all Fractures Characters as of Keeli Interlude I

**Keeli:**

Servant in the royal palace, became friends with  _ Lu Ten _ at a young age and fell in love with him, later discovered that  _ Lu Ten _ was still alive, assisted him in hiding and married him, became a food server for the imprisoned  _ Zuko _ , wife of  _ Lu Ten _ , sings a lot

**Lu Ten:**

Prince of the Fire Nation, son of  _ Iroh _ , friend and later lover of  _ Keeli _ , goes to fight in the Siege of Ba Sing Se, victim of an attempted assassination by  _ Ozai _ , survived and returned to the Fire Nation in hiding, remained in hiding, married  _ Keeli _ , husband of  _ Keeli _

**Keeli’s Mother:**

Mother of five, servant in the royal palace, teaches  _ Keeli _ how to clean and such, works to support her family

**Ozai:**

Prince of the Fire Nation, attempts to have  _ Lu Ten _ assassinated, fails (but believes he succeeds), takes the throne, imprisons  _ Zuko _ and has  _ Keeli _ become a food server for him

**Iroh:**

Crown Prince of the Fire Nation, father of  _ Lu Ten _ , grieves heavily after the supposed death of  _ Lu Ten _ , leaves the Fire Nation on a spirit journey

**Zuko:**

Crown Prince of the Fire Nation, son of  _ Ozai _ and  _ Ursa _ , imprisoned by  _ Ozai _ for speaking out against him, later freed and crowned Fire Lord

**Ursa:**

Wife of  _ Ozai _ , mother of  _ Zuko _ and  _ Azula _ , banished for treason, current status unknown

**Azula:**

Princess of the Fire Nation, daughter of  _ Ozai _ and  _ Ursa _ , younger sister of  _ Zuko _

**Ming:**

Assigned by  _ Ozai _ to be a guard for  _ Zuko _ during his imprisonment, not happy about  _ Zuko _ ’s imprisonment

**Lee:**

Assigned by  _ Ozai _ to be a guard for  _ Zuko _ during his imprisonment, not happy about  _ Zuko _ ’s imprisonment

**Tyne:**

Assigned by  _ Ozai _ to be a guard for  _ Zuko _ during his imprisonment, not happy about  _ Zuko _ ’s imprisonment

**Anzo:**

Assigned by  _ Ozai _ to be a guard for  _ Zuko _ during his imprisonment, not happy about  _ Zuko _ ’s imprisonment

**Kobe:**

Son of  _ Keeli  _ and _ Lu Ten _ , brother of  _ Zara _

**Zara:**

Daughter of  _ Keeli _ and  _ Lu Ten _ , sister of  _ Kobe _


	7. Fractures Characters (as of Chapter 7)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The status of all Fractures Characters as of Chapter Seven (chapter 6 if you don't count the interludes but whatever)

**Zuko:**

Crowned Fire Lord the previous day, currently at the Boiling Rock prison, discovered both  _ Mai _ and  _ Ty Lee _ at said prison, currently in a wheelchair, wishes to end the Hundred-Year war, currently plagued by memories of his time imprisoned

**Mai:**

Betrayed  _ Azula _ with  _ Ty Lee _ , found by  _ Zuko _ in the Boiling Rock, released by him to be brought back to the capital

**Azula:**

_ Zuko _ ’s sister, previously  _ Mai _ and  _ Ty Lee _ ’s friend, betrayed by  _ Mai  _ and  _ Ty Lee _ , currently imprisoned in Ba Sing Se after the Fire Nation’s defeat during Sozin’s Comet

**Ty Lee:**

Betrayed  _ Azula _ with  _ Mai _ , found by  _ Zuko _ in the Boiling Rock, released by him to be brought back to the capital

**Ozai:**

_ Zuko _ and  _ Azula _ ’s father, currently imprisoned in Ba Sing Se after his defeat during Sozin’s Comet, currently plagues  _ Zuko _ in both flashbacks and through his decisions while he was Fire Lord

**Iroh:**

_ Zuko _ and  _ Azula _ ’s uncle, currently in the Earth Kingdom, trained the Avatar in firebending, was pursued by  _ Azula _ ,  _ Mai _ , and  _ Ty Lee _ across the Earth Kingdom

**Ursa:**

_ Zuko _ and  _ Azula _ ’s mother, banished for treason, current status unknown

**Anzo:**

_ Tyne _ ’s husband, previously a guard for  _ Zuko _ during his imprisonment, currently one of  _ Zuko _ ’s requested staff members, currently at the Boiling Rock with  _ Zuko _ , previously a guard at the Boiling Rock

**Pim:**

Currently in charge of wardrobe for  _ Zuko _ , currently waiting on the airship for  _ Zuko _ and co. to return

**Keeli:**

Previously a food server for  _ Zuko _ during his imprisonment, currently one of  _ Zuko _ ’s requested staff members, main person to push  _ Zuko _ in the wheelchair, currently at the Boiling Rock with  _ Zuko _

**Tyne:**

_ Lee _ ’s sister,  _ Anzo _ ’s wife, previously a guard for  _ Zuko _ during his imprisonment, currently one of  _ Zuko _ ’s requested staff members, currently at the Boiling Rock with  _ Zuko _

**Ming:**

Previously a guard for  _ Zuko _ during his imprisonment, currently one of  _ Zuko _ ’s requested staff members, currently at the Boiling Rock with  _ Zuko _

**Lee:**

_ Tyne _ ’s brother, previously a guard for  _ Zuko _ during his imprisonment, currently one of  _ Zuko _ ’s requested staff members, currently at the Boiling Rock with  _ Zuko _

**Warden (Boiling Rock):**

The warden of the Boiling Rock, intent on making the prison as appealing to  _ Zuko  _ as possible, replaced the previous warden ( _ Mai _ ’s uncle)

**Hakoda:**

Currently a prisoner in the Boiling Rock, captured after the failed invasion, Chief of the Southern Water Tribe

**Suki:**

Currently a prisoner in the Boiling Rock, captured by  _ Azula _ ,  _ Mai _ , and  _ Ty Lee _ in the Earth Kingdom, leader of the Kyoshi Warriors


	8. Fractures Characters (as of Chapter 8)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The status of all Fractures characters as of Chapter Eight

**Zuko:**

Crowned Fire Lord the previous day, currently at the Boiling Rock prison, discovered both  _ Mai _ and  _ Ty Lee _ at said prison, currently in a wheelchair, wishes to end the Hundred-Year war, currently suffering from PTSD and panic attacks after his time imprisoned, suffers from a bad panic attack in front of  _ Hakoda _ and  _ Suki _ (oops)

**Suki:**

Was a prisoner in the Boiling Rock, recently freed by  _ Zuko _ , heading to the capital to be given medical treatment, captured by  _ Azula _ ,  _ Mai _ , and  _ Ty Lee _ in the Earth Kingdom, leader of the Kyoshi Warriors, has beef with  _ Mai _ and  _ Ty Lee _

**Hakoda:**

Was a prisoner in the Boiling Rock, recently freed by  _ Zuko _ , heading to the capital to be given medical treatment, captured after the failed invasion, Chief of the Southern Water Tribe

**Ozai:**

_ Zuko _ and  _ Azula _ ’s father, currently imprisoned in Ba Sing Se after his defeat during Sozin’s Comet, currently plagues  _ Zuko _ in both flashbacks and through his decisions while he was Fire Lord

**Mai:**

Betrayed  _ Azula _ with  _ Ty Lee _ , found by  _ Zuko _ in the Boiling Rock, released by him to be brought back to the capital, has beef with  _ Suki _

**Azula:**

_ Zuko _ ’s sister, previously  _ Mai _ and  _ Ty Lee _ ’s friend, betrayed by  _ Mai  _ and  _ Ty Lee _ , currently imprisoned in Ba Sing Se after the Fire Nation’s defeat during Sozin’s Comet

**Ty Lee:**

Betrayed  _ Azula _ with  _ Mai _ , found by  _ Zuko _ in the Boiling Rock, released by him to be brought back to the capital, has beef with  _ Suki _

**Keeli:**

Previously a food server for  _ Zuko _ during his imprisonment, currently one of  _ Zuko _ ’s requested staff members, main person to push  _ Zuko _ in the wheelchair, currently at the Boiling Rock with  _ Zuko _

**Tyne:**

_ Lee _ ’s sister,  _ Anzo _ ’s wife, previously a guard for  _ Zuko _ during his imprisonment, currently one of  _ Zuko _ ’s requested staff members, currently at the Boiling Rock with  _ Zuko _

**Ming:**

Previously a guard for  _ Zuko _ during his imprisonment, currently one of  _ Zuko _ ’s requested staff members, currently at the Boiling Rock with  _ Zuko _

**Lee:**

_ Tyne _ ’s brother, previously a guard for  _ Zuko _ during his imprisonment, currently one of  _ Zuko _ ’s requested staff members, currently at the Boiling Rock with  _ Zuko _

**Anzo:**

_ Tyne _ ’s husband, previously a guard for  _ Zuko _ during his imprisonment, currently one of  _ Zuko _ ’s requested staff members, currently at the Boiling Rock with  _ Zuko _ , previously a guard at the Boiling Rock

**Pim:**

Currently in charge of wardrobe for  _ Zuko _ , currently waiting on the airship for  _ Zuko _ and co. to return

**Captain (airship):**

The captain of the airship  _ Zuko _ and co. are taking back to the capital

**Warden (Boiling Rock):**

The warden of the Boiling Rock, persistent in his attempts to make  _ Zuko _ like the prison


	9. Fractures Characters (as of Hakoda Interlude I)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The status of all Fractures characters as of Hakoda Interlude I

**Hakoda:**

Chief of the Southern Water Tribe, husband of  _ Kya _ , father of  _ Sokka _ and  _ Katara _ , warrior since a young age, witnessed much death and destruction before reaching full adulthood, leads his men off to fight in the war, captured during the failed invasion and kept in the Boiling Rock, companion of  _ Suki _ , freed by  _ Zuko _ and taken to the capital for treatment, witnesses  _ Zuko _ ’s panic attack, decides to give  _ Zuko _ a singular chance

**Kanna:**

Mother of  _ Hakoda _ , wife of the chief before  _ Hakoda _ , tries to reassure  _ Hakoda _ as a boy that nothing is wrong with the village

**Bato:**

_ Hakoda _ ’s best friend ever since childhood,  _ Hakoda _ ’s right-hand man

**Konak:**

A friend of  _ Hakoda _ ’s from childhood

**Tirlek:**

A friend of  _ Hakoda _ ’s from childhood, died during a Fire Nation raid

**Ronka:**

A friend of  _ Hakoda _ ’s from childhood

**Erkulo:**

A friend of  _ Hakoda _ ’s from childhood, died from the cold during a bad winter chill, discovered dead by  _ Hakoda _ as a boy

**Hakoda’s Father:**

Chief of the Southern Water Tribe before  _ Hakoda _ , husband of  _ Kanna _ , seen as wise and just, honors opponents after death 

**Kya:**

Wife of  _ Hakoda _ , mother of  _ Sokka _ and  _ Katara _ , daughter of the village healer, also a healer herself, argues with  _ Hakoda _ when they first meet, eventually falls in love with him, supposedly killed during the last Fire Nation raid after lying and sacrificing herself to save  _ Katara _

**Sokka:**

Son of  _ Hakoda _ and  _ Kya _ , kinda-boyfriend of  _ Suki _ , named by  _ Kya _ , denied by  _ Hakoda _ when asking to join the men, joins  _ Aang _ and helps to save the world

**Katara:**

Daughter of  _ Hakoda _ and  _ Kya _ , named by  _ Hakoda _ , last waterbender in the Southern Water Tribe, joins  _ Aang  _ and helps save the world

**Aang:**

The Avatar, friend of  _ Katara _ and  _ Sokka _ , saves the world from the Fire Nation

**Azula:**

The Fire Nation princess, distracts  _ Aang _ and co. during the invasion long enough for it to fail

**Ozai:**

The Fire Lord, defeated by the  _ Gaang _ during Sozin’s Comet

**Suki:**

Leader of the Kyoshi Warriors, captured by  _ Azula _ ,  _ Mai _ , and  _ Ty Lee _ , locked in the Boiling Rock, kinda-girlfriend of  _ Sokka _ , companion of  _ Hakoda _ , freed by  _ Zuko _ and taken to the capital for treatment, witnesses  _ Zuko _ ’s panic attack

**Zuko:**

Recently-crowned Fire Lord, tells  _ Hakoda _ and  _ Suki _ that the war is over and the Fire Nation did not burn the Earth Kingdom, brings  _ Hakoda _ and  _ Suki _ with him to his airship to bring them back to the capital city for medical treatment, has a panic attack while in the presence of both  _ Hakoda _ and  _ Suki _

**Mai:**

Betrayed  _ Azula _ with  _ Ty Lee _ , found by  _ Zuko _ in the Boiling Rock, released by him to be brought back to the capital, has beef with  _ Suki _

**Ty Lee:**

Betrayed  _ Azula _ with  _ Mai _ , found by  _ Zuko _ in the Boiling Rock, released by him to be brought back to the capital, has beef with  _ Suki _

**Keeli:**

Previously a food server for  _ Zuko _ during his imprisonment, currently one of  _ Zuko _ ’s requested staff members, main person to push  _ Zuko _ in the wheelchair, currently at the Boiling Rock with  _ Zuko _

**Tyne:**

_ Lee _ ’s sister,  _ Anzo _ ’s wife, previously a guard for  _ Zuko _ during his imprisonment, currently one of  _ Zuko _ ’s requested staff members, currently at the Boiling Rock with  _ Zuko _

**Ming:**

Previously a guard for  _ Zuko _ during his imprisonment, currently one of  _ Zuko _ ’s requested staff members, currently at the Boiling Rock with  _ Zuko _ , gets  _ Zuko _ out of the room during his panic attack

**Lee:**

_ Tyne _ ’s brother, previously a guard for  _ Zuko _ during his imprisonment, currently one of  _ Zuko _ ’s requested staff members, currently at the Boiling Rock with  _ Zuko _ , gets  _ Zuko _ out of the room during his panic attack

**Anzo:**

_ Tyne _ ’s husband, previously a guard for  _ Zuko _ during his imprisonment, currently one of  _ Zuko _ ’s requested staff members, currently at the Boiling Rock with  _ Zuko _ , previously a guard at the Boiling Rock, attempts to pull  _ Zuko _ out of the panic attack before calling in  _ Ming _ and  _ Lee _ to get him out of the room with  _ Hakoda _ and  _ Suki _ in it


	10. Fractures Characters (as of Chapter 10)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The status of all Fractures characters as of Chapter Ten

**Zuko:**

Crowned Fire Lord the previous day, just returned from the Boiling Rock prison, currently in a wheelchair, wishes to end the Hundred-Year war, currently suffering from PTSD and panic attacks after his time imprisoned, suffers from a bad panic attack in front of  _ Hakoda _ and  _ Suki _ (oops)

**Suki:**

Was a prisoner in the Boiling Rock, recently freed by  _ Zuko _ , heading to the capital to be given medical treatment, captured by  _ Azula _ ,  _ Mai _ , and  _ Ty Lee _ in the Earth Kingdom, leader of the Kyoshi Warriors, has beef with  _ Mai _ and  _ Ty Lee _ , currently staying as a guest in the Fire Nation royal palace

**Hakoda:**

Was a prisoner in the Boiling Rock, recently freed by  _ Zuko _ , heading to the capital to be given medical treatment, captured after the failed invasion, Chief of the Southern Water Tribe, currently staying as a guest in the Fire Nation royal palace

**Ozai:**

_ Zuko _ and  _ Azula _ ’s father, currently imprisoned in Ba Sing Se after his defeat during Sozin’s Comet, currently plagues  _ Zuko _ in both flashbacks and through his decisions while he was Fire Lord

**Mai:**

Betrayed  _ Azula _ with  _ Ty Lee _ , found by  _ Zuko _ in the Boiling Rock, released by him to be brought back to the capital, has beef with  _ Suki _ , currently staying as a guest in the Fire Nation royal palace

**Azula:**

_ Zuko _ ’s sister, previously  _ Mai _ and  _ Ty Lee _ ’s friend, betrayed by  _ Mai  _ and  _ Ty Lee _ , currently imprisoned in Ba Sing Se after the Fire Nation’s defeat during Sozin’s Comet

**Ty Lee:**

Betrayed  _ Azula _ with  _ Mai _ , found by  _ Zuko _ in the Boiling Rock, released by him to be brought back to the capital, has beef with  _ Suki _ , currently staying as a guest in the Fire Nation royal palace

**Keeli:**

Previously a food server for  _ Zuko _ during his imprisonment, currently one of  _ Zuko _ ’s requested staff members, main person to push  _ Zuko _ in the wheelchair, was with  _ Zuko _ when he fell asleep in his room, lets her professional guise drop and reveals a person that  _ Zuko _ would like to actually know (also sorta treats him like family hmm I wonder why)

**Tyne:**

_ Lee _ ’s sister,  _ Anzo _ ’s wife, previously a guard for  _ Zuko _ during his imprisonment, currently one of  _ Zuko _ ’s requested staff members, went home for the night

**Ming:**

Previously a guard for  _ Zuko _ during his imprisonment, currently one of  _ Zuko _ ’s requested staff members, went home for the night

**Lee:**

_ Tyne _ ’s brother, previously a guard for  _ Zuko _ during his imprisonment, currently one of  _ Zuko _ ’s requested staff members, went home for the night

**Anzo:**

_ Tyne _ ’s husband, previously a guard for  _ Zuko _ during his imprisonment, currently one of  _ Zuko _ ’s requested staff members, went home for the night, previously a guard at the Boiling Rock

**Pim:**

Currently in charge of wardrobe for  _ Zuko _ , previously a seamstress who just so happened to be called in to dress  _ Zuko _ for his coronation, went home for the night, showed a protective side when defending  _ Zuko _

**Captain (airship):**

The captain of the airship  _ Zuko _ and co. are taking back to the capital

**Nari:**

_ Keeli _ ’s younger sister by four years, mentioned when  _ Keeli _ is describing her family to  _ Zuko _ , illiterate, but would like to be a writer

**Yosuke:**

_ Keeli _ ’s younger brother by five years, mentioned when  _ Keeli _ is describing her family to  _ Zuko _ , works as a servant in a noble’s manor

**Tomo:**

_ Keeli _ ’s younger brother by six years, twin to  _ Haruki _ , mentioned when  _ Keeli _ is describing her family to  _ Zuko _ , a painter

**Haruki:**

_ Keeli _ ’s younger brother by six years, twin to  _ Tomo _ , mentioned when  _ Keeli _ is describing her family to  _ Zuko _ , a carver

**Lu Lee:**

_ Lu Ten _ ’s alias,  _ Keeli _ ’s husband, currently in hiding

**Lu Ten:**

Goes by  _ Lu Lee _ ,  _ Keeli _ ’s husband, currently in hiding

**Zara:**

_ Keeli  _ and _ Lu Ten _ ’s daughter, three years old, twin to  _ Kobe _ , firebender

**Kobe:**

_ Keeli _ and  _ Lu Ten _ ’s son, three years old, twin to _ Zara _ , firebender


	11. Fractures Characters (as of Chapter 11)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The status of all Fractures Character as of Chapter Eleven

**Zuko:**

Crowned Fire Lord two days ago, currently at the Water’s Wail (a FN waterbender prison), currently in a wheelchair, wishes to end the Hundred-Year war, currently uninterested in talking, currently suffering from PTSD, panic attacks, and nightmares after his time imprisoned, just found  _ Kya _ at the Water’s Wail

**Suki:**

Was a prisoner in the Boiling Rock, recently freed by  _ Zuko _ , in the capital to get medical treatment, given guards and no permission to leave palace grounds, captured by  _ Azula _ ,  _ Mai _ , and  _ Ty Lee _ in the Earth Kingdom, leader of the Kyoshi Warriors, has beef with  _ Mai _ and  _ Ty Lee _ , currently staying as a guest in the Fire Nation royal palace

**Hakoda:**

Was a prisoner in the Boiling Rock, recently freed by  _ Zuko _ , in the capital to get medical treatment, given guards and no permission to leave palace grounds, captured after the failed invasion, Chief of the Southern Water Tribe, currently staying as a guest in the Fire Nation royal palace

**Ozai:**

_ Zuko _ and  _ Azula _ ’s father, currently imprisoned in Ba Sing Se after his defeat during Sozin’s Comet, currently plagues  _ Zuko _ in flashbacks, nightmares, and through his decisions while he was Fire Lord

**Mai:**

Betrayed  _ Azula _ with  _ Ty Lee _ , found by  _ Zuko _ in the Boiling Rock, released by him to be brought back to the capital, has beef with  _ Suki _ , currently staying as a guest in the Fire Nation royal palace

**Azula:**

_ Zuko _ ’s sister, previously  _ Mai _ and  _ Ty Lee _ ’s friend, betrayed by  _ Mai  _ and  _ Ty Lee _ , currently imprisoned in Ba Sing Se after the Fire Nation’s defeat during Sozin’s Comet

**Ty Lee:**

Betrayed  _ Azula _ with  _ Mai _ , found by  _ Zuko _ in the Boiling Rock, released by him to be brought back to the capital, has beef with  _ Suki _ , currently staying as a guest in the Fire Nation royal palace

**Keeli:**

Previously a food server for  _ Zuko _ during his imprisonment, currently one of  _ Zuko _ ’s requested staff members, main person to push  _ Zuko _ in the wheelchair, was with  _ Zuko _ when he fell asleep in his room, currently takes charge in coaxing  _ Zuko _ to eat, currently with  _ Zuko _ and co. at the Water’s Wail

**Tyne:**

_ Lee _ ’s sister,  _ Anzo _ ’s wife, previously a guard for  _ Zuko _ during his imprisonment, currently one of  _ Zuko _ ’s requested staff members, currently with  _ Zuko _ and co. at the Water’s Wail

**Ming:**

Previously a guard for  _ Zuko _ during his imprisonment, currently one of  _ Zuko _ ’s requested staff members, currently with  _ Zuko _ and co. at the Water’s Wail

**Lee:**

_ Tyne _ ’s brother, previously a guard for  _ Zuko _ during his imprisonment, currently one of  _ Zuko _ ’s requested staff members, currently with  _ Zuko _ and co. at the Water’s Wail

**Anzo:**

_ Tyne _ ’s husband, previously a guard for  _ Zuko _ during his imprisonment, currently one of  _ Zuko _ ’s requested staff members, reassures  _ Zuko _ that he doesn’t have to talk if he doesn’t want to, currently with  _ Zuko _ and co. at the Water’s Wail

**Pim:**

Currently in charge of wardrobe for  _ Zuko _ , previously a seamstress who just so happened to be called in to dress  _ Zuko _ for his coronation, waiting on airship while  _ Zuko _ and co. are at the Water’s Wail

**Warden (Water’s Wail):**

Warden of the Water’s Wail (FN waterbender prison), proudly shows  _ Zuko _ and co. around, explains history and cells, reveals that  _ Kya _ is still alive and a prisoner

**Kya:**

Wife of  _ Hakoda _ , mother of  _ Sokka _ and  _ Katara _ , revealed to actually be alive, currently the last remaining prisoner at the Water’s Wail prison, is not actually a waterbender, still has fight left in her


	12. Fractures Characters (as of Sokka Interlude I)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The status of all Fractures Characters as of Sokka Interlude I

**Sokka:**

Son of  _ Hakoda _ , brother of  _ Katara _ , lover of  _ Suki _ , member of the Gaang. Worked with  _ Toph _ on the day of Sozin’s Comet to defeat  _ Ozai _ ’s airship fleet, currently in Ba Sing Se, watched  _ Azula _ lose her bending

**Toph: **

Heir of the Beifong family, member of the Gaang, earthbending teacher of  _ Aang _ . Worked with Sokka on the day of Sozin’s Comet to defeat  _ Ozai _ ’s airship fleet, currently in Ba Sing Se, was present when  _ Azula _ lost her bending

**Aang:**

Avatar, boyfriend of  _ Katara _ , member of the Gaang. Defeated  _ Ozai _ on the day of Sozin’s Comet, took  _ Ozai _ ’s bending from him through energybending, currently in Ba Sing Se, took  _ Azula _ ’s bending from her using energybending

**Ozai:**

Ex-Fire Lord, father of  _ Azula _ and  _ Zuko _ , brother of  _ Iroh _ , holder of many nicknames by  _ Sokka _ . Defeated by  _ Aang _ on the day of Sozin’s Comet, had bending taken from him by  _ Aang _ using energybending, currently imprisoned in Ba Sing Se, replaced by  _ Zuko _

**Suki:**

Lover of  _ Sokka _ , leader of the Kyoshi Warriors, imprisoned in the Fire Nation. Captured by  _ Azula _ , currently ‘imprisoned’ in the Fire Nation

**Katara:**

Sister of  _ Sokka _ , girlfriend of  _ Aang _ , waterbending teacher of  _ Aang _ . Defeated  _ Azula _ in Ba Sing Se on the day of Sozin’s Comet, currently in Ba Sing Se, watched  _ Azula _ lose her bending

**Bumi:**

Member of the Order of the White Lotus, old friend of  _ Aang _ , king of Omashu, currently in Ba Sing Se, watched  _ Azula _ lose her bending

**Piandao:**

Member of the Order of the White Lotus, sword master of  _ Sokka _ , citizen of the Fire Nation, currently in Ba Sing Se, watched  _ Azula _ lose her bending

**Iroh:**

Member of the Order of the White Lotus, firebending teacher of  _ Aang _ , brother to  _ Ozai _ , uncle to  _ Azula _ and  _ Zuko _ , helped expel the Fire Nation from Ba Sing Se on the day of Sozin’s Comet, currently in Ba Sing Se, watched  _ Azula _ lose her bending

**Pakku:**

Member of the Order of the White Lotus, step-grandfather to  _ Sokka  _ and  _ Katara _ , waterbending master of  _ Katara _ , currently in Ba Sing Se, watched  _ Azula _ lose her bending

**Jeong Jeong:**

Member of the Order of the White Lotus, old firebending master of  _ Aang _ , currently in Ba Sing Se, watched  _ Azula _ lose her bending

**King Kuei:**

The Earth King, returned after  _ Ozai _ ’s defeat, currently in Ba Sing Se, watched  _ Azula _ lose her bending

**Zuko:**

Son of  _ Ozai _ , brother of  _ Azula _ , nephew of  _ Iroh _ , currently in the Fire Nation, currently Fire Lord, perceived as evil by rest of the world (oof, that’s real incorrect, bros)

**Azula:**

Daughter of  _ Ozai _ , sister of  _ Zuko _ , niece of  _ Iroh _ , defeated by  _ Katara  _ on the day of Sozin’s Comet, currently imprisoned in Ba Sing Se, had bending taken away by  _ Aang _ through energybending

**Long Feng:**

Old advisor to  _ King Kuei _ , currently imprisoned for treason, known by  _ Bumi _ as ‘Long Tooth’

**Appa:**

_ Aang _ ’s best friend, member of the Gaang (yes, he is), currently ready for all of the naps and all of the belly rubs


	13. Fractures Characters (as of Chapter 13)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The status of all Fractures Characters as of Chapter Thirteen

**Zuko:**

Crowned Fire Lord two days ago, currently at the Water’s Wail (a FN waterbender prison), currently in a wheelchair, wishes to end the Hundred-Year war, currently suffering from PTSD, panic attacks, and nightmares after his time imprisoned, brought  _ Kya _ back to the capital from the Water’s Wail

**Kya:**

Wife of  _ Hakoda _ , mother of  _ Sokka _ and  _ Katara _ , revealed to actually be alive, currently the last remaining prisoner at the Water’s Wail prison, is not actually a waterbender, still has fight left in her, is a strong woman, just reunited with  _ Hakoda _

**Suki:**

Was a prisoner in the Boiling Rock, recently freed by  _ Zuko _ , in the capital to get medical treatment, given guards and no permission to leave palace grounds, captured by  _ Azula _ ,  _ Mai _ , and  _ Ty Lee _ in the Earth Kingdom, leader of the Kyoshi Warriors, has beef with  _ Mai _ and  _ Ty Lee _ , currently staying as a guest in the Fire Nation royal palace

**Hakoda:**

Was a prisoner in the Boiling Rock, recently freed by  _ Zuko _ , in the capital to get medical treatment, given guards and no permission to leave palace grounds, captured after the failed invasion, Chief of the Southern Water Tribe, currently staying as a guest in the Fire Nation royal palace, just reunited with  _ Kya _

**Ozai:**

_ Zuko _ and  _ Azula _ ’s father, currently imprisoned in Ba Sing Se after his defeat during Sozin’s Comet, currently plagues  _ Zuko _ in flashbacks, nightmares, and through his decisions while he was Fire Lord

**Azula:**

_ Zuko _ ’s sister, previously  _ Mai _ and  _ Ty Lee _ ’s friend, betrayed by  _ Mai  _ and  _ Ty Lee _ , currently imprisoned in Ba Sing Se after the Fire Nation’s defeat during Sozin’s Comet

**Keeli:**

Previously a food server for  _ Zuko _ during his imprisonment, currently one of  _ Zuko _ ’s requested staff members, main person to push  _ Zuko _ in the wheelchair, was with  _ Zuko _ when he fell asleep in his room, currently takes charge in coaxing  _ Zuko _ to eat, currently with  _ Zuko _ and co. at the capital

**Tyne:**

_ Lee _ ’s sister,  _ Anzo _ ’s wife, previously a guard for  _ Zuko _ during his imprisonment, currently one of  _ Zuko _ ’s requested staff members, currently with  _ Zuko _ and co. at the capital

**Ming:**

Previously a guard for  _ Zuko _ during his imprisonment, currently one of  _ Zuko _ ’s requested staff members, currently with  _ Zuko _ and co. at the capital

**Lee:**

_ Tyne _ ’s brother, previously a guard for  _ Zuko _ during his imprisonment, currently one of  _ Zuko _ ’s requested staff members, currently with  _ Zuko _ and co. at the capital

**Anzo:**

_ Tyne _ ’s husband, previously a guard for  _ Zuko _ during his imprisonment, currently one of  _ Zuko _ ’s requested staff members, reassures  _ Zuko _ that he doesn’t have to talk if he doesn’t want to, currently with  _ Zuko _ and co. at the capital

**Pim:**

Currently in charge of wardrobe for  _ Zuko _ , previously a seamstress who just so happened to be called in to dress  _ Zuko _ for his coronation, currently with  _ Zuko _ and co. at the capital

**Warden (Water’s Wail):**

Warden of the Water’s Wail (FN waterbender prison), proudly shows  _ Zuko _ and co. around, explains history and cells, reveals that  _ Kya _ is still alive and a prisoner


	14. Fractures Characters (as of Chapter 14)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The status of all Fractures Characters as of Chapter Fourteen

**Zuko:**

Crowned Fire Lord just over two days ago, currently in the middle of an assassination attempt, currently in a wheelchair, wishes to end the Hundred-Year war, currently suffering from PTSD, panic attacks, and nightmares after his time imprisoned, brought  _ Kya _ back to the capital from the Water’s Wail, Trying His Best

**Kya:**

Wife of  _ Hakoda _ , mother of  _ Sokka _ and  _ Katara _ , revealed to actually be alive, just reunited with  _ Hakoda _ , throwing  _ Zuko _ a bone, currently on a walk with  _ Zuko _ and co. when an assassination attempt on  _ Zuko’s _ life is occurring

**Suki:**

Was a prisoner in the Boiling Rock, recently freed by  _ Zuko _ , in the capital to get medical treatment, has beef with  _ Mai _ and  _ Ty Lee _ , being very stubborn, currently on a walk with  _ Zuko _ and co. when an assassination attempt on  _ Zuko’s _ life is occurring

**Hakoda:**

Was a prisoner in the Boiling Rock, recently freed by  _ Zuko _ , in the capital to get medical treatment, just reunited with  _ Kya _ , being reigned in by  _ Kya _ , currently on a walk with  _ Zuko _ and co. when an assassination attempt on  _ Zuko’s _ life is occurring

**Ozai:**

_ Zuko _ and  _ Azula _ ’s father, currently imprisoned in Ba Sing Se after his defeat during Sozin’s Comet, currently plagues  _ Zuko _ in flashbacks, nightmares, and through his decisions while he was Fire Lord

**Azula:**

_ Zuko _ ’s sister, previously  _ Mai _ and  _ Ty Lee _ ’s friend, betrayed by  _ Mai  _ and  _ Ty Lee _ , currently imprisoned in Ba Sing Se after the Fire Nation’s defeat during Sozin’s Comet

**Keeli:**

Wife of  _ Lu Ten _ , previously a food server for  _ Zuko _ during his imprisonment, currently one of  _ Zuko _ ’s requested staff members, main person to push  _ Zuko _ in the wheelchair, currently on a walk with  _ Zuko _ and co. when an assassination attempt on  _ Zuko’s _ life is occurring

**Tyne:**

_ Lee _ ’s sister,  _ Anzo _ ’s wife, previously a guard for  _ Zuko _ during his imprisonment, currently one of  _ Zuko _ ’s requested staff members, currently on a walk with  _ Zuko _ and co. when an assassination attempt on  _ Zuko’s _ life is occurring

**Ming:**

Previously a guard for  _ Zuko _ during his imprisonment, currently one of  _ Zuko _ ’s requested staff members, currently on a walk with  _ Zuko _ and co. when an assassination attempt on  _ Zuko’s _ life is occurring, revealed in chapter to babysit  _ Zara _ and  _ Kobe _ sometimes, as well as being aware of  _ Lu Ten _ ’s identity

**Lee:**

_ Tyne _ ’s brother, previously a guard for  _ Zuko _ during his imprisonment, currently one of  _ Zuko _ ’s requested staff members, currently on a walk with  _ Zuko _ and co. when an assassination attempt on  _ Zuko’s _ life is occurring, in love with and writes letter to a dead girl  _ Akahana _

**Anzo:**

_ Tyne _ ’s husband, previously a guard for  _ Zuko _ during his imprisonment, currently one of  _ Zuko _ ’s requested staff members, currently on a walk with  _ Zuko _ and co. when an assassination attempt on  _ Zuko’s _ life is occurring, the only calming presence we have anymore

**Pim:**

Currently in charge of wardrobe for  _ Zuko _ , previously a seamstress who just so happened to be called in to dress  _ Zuko _ for his coronation, currently with  _ Zuko _ and co. at the capital

**Mai: **

Betrayed  _ Azula _ with  _ Ty Lee _ , found by  _ Zuko _ in the Boiling Rock, has beef with  _ Suki _ , currently on a walk with  _ Zuko _ and co. when an assassination attempt on  _ Zuko’s _ life is occurring

**Ty Lee:**

Betrayed  _ Azula _ with  _ Mai _ , found by  _ Zuko _ in the Boiling Rock, has beef with  _ Suki _ , currently on a walk with  _ Zuko _ and co. when an assassination attempt on  _ Zuko’s _ life is occurring

**Naki:**

_ Tyne’s _ childhood best friend, thanked an Earth Kingdom officer for helping her husband  _ Feso _

**Feso:**

Husband of  _ Tyne _ ’s childhood best friend  _ Naki _ , was captured by Earth Kingdom and saved by an Earth Kingdom officer

**Akahana:**

_ Lee _ ’s dead lover,  _ Lee _ writes her letters before burning them in hopes she receives them in the afterlife

**Jona:**

One of  _ Pim _ ’s roommates and best friends, also into fashion, has very intricate stitching

**Taichi:**

One of  _ Pim _ ’s roommates and best friends, also into fashion, has a great eye for color

**Ming’s Sister:**

_ Ming _ ’s sister, object of  _ Ming _ ’s jealousy as the favored, beautiful, successful sister

**Lu Ten:**

_ Keeli _ ’s husband, cousin of  _ Zuko _ , thought to be dead, actually alive, permanently injured

**Zara:**

_ Keeli _ and  _ Lu Ten _ ’s daughter, twin sister of  _ Kobe _ , smart girl, pure bean

**Kobe:**

_ Keeli _ and  _ Lu Ten _ ’s son, twin brother of  _ Zara _ , cheeky boy, pure bean

**Ursa:**

_ Zuko _ and  _ Azula _ ’s mother,  _ Ozai _ ’s wife, tried hard to be a good mother, was put in bad circumstances for it


	15. Fractures Characters (as of Chapter 15)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The status of all Fractures Characters as of Chapter Fifteen

**Zuko:**

Crowned Fire Lord just over two days ago, currently unconscious after being stabbed in an assassination attempt, currently in a wheelchair, wishes to end the Hundred-Year war, currently suffering from PTSD, panic attacks, and nightmares after his time imprisoned, brought  _ Kya _ back to the capital from the Water’s Wail, Trying His Best

**Kya:**

Wife of  _ Hakoda _ , mother of  _ Sokka _ and  _ Katara _ , revealed to actually be alive, just reunited with  _ Hakoda _ , most definitely knows what is up with  _ Zuko _ , has self-appointed herself as being in charge of  _ Zuko _ ’s healing

**Suki:**

Was a prisoner in the Boiling Rock, recently freed by  _ Zuko _ , in the capital to get medical treatment, has beef with  _ Mai _ and  _ Ty Lee _ , being very stubborn, currently very confused about  _ Zuko _ ’s scars, was just sent back to her room

**Hakoda:**

Was a prisoner in the Boiling Rock, recently freed by  _ Zuko _ , in the capital to get medical treatment, just reunited with  _ Kya _ , being reigned in by  _ Kya _ , currently very confused about  _ Zuko _ ’s scars, was just sent back to his room

**Ozai:**

_ Zuko _ and  _ Azula _ ’s father, currently imprisoned in Ba Sing Se after his defeat during Sozin’s Comet, currently plagues  _ Zuko _ in flashbacks, nightmares, and through his decisions while he was Fire Lord, took good medical professionals with him which makes  _ Kya _ ’s time healing  _ Zuko _ infinitely harder

**Azula:**

_ Zuko _ ’s sister, previously  _ Mai _ and  _ Ty Lee _ ’s friend, betrayed by  _ Mai  _ and  _ Ty Lee _ , currently imprisoned in Ba Sing Se after the Fire Nation’s defeat during Sozin’s Comet

**Keeli:**

Wife of  _ Lu Ten _ , previously a food server for  _ Zuko _ during his imprisonment, currently one of  _ Zuko _ ’s requested staff members, main person to push  _ Zuko _ in the wheelchair, currently watching over  _ Zuko _ with others in the spare room he’s set up in

**Tyne:**

_ Lee _ ’s sister,  _ Anzo _ ’s wife, previously a guard for  _ Zuko _ during his imprisonment, currently one of  _ Zuko _ ’s requested staff members, currently watching over  _ Zuko _ with others in the spare room he’s set up in

**Ming:**

Previously a guard for  _ Zuko _ during his imprisonment, currently one of  _ Zuko _ ’s requested staff members, currently escorting  _ Hakoda _ and  _ Suki _ back to their rooms

**Lee:**

_ Tyne _ ’s brother, previously a guard for  _ Zuko _ during his imprisonment, currently one of  _ Zuko _ ’s requested staff members, currently watching over  _ Zuko _ with others in the spare room he’s set up in

**Anzo:**

_ Tyne _ ’s husband, previously a guard for  _ Zuko _ during his imprisonment, currently one of  _ Zuko _ ’s requested staff members, currently watching over  _ Zuko _ with others in the spare room he’s set up in

**Pim:**

Currently in charge of wardrobe for  _ Zuko _ , previously a seamstress who just so happened to be called in to dress  _ Zuko _ for his coronation, currently watching over  _ Zuko _ with others in the spare room he’s set up in

**Mai: **

Betrayed  _ Azula _ with  _ Ty Lee _ , found by  _ Zuko _ in the Boiling Rock, has beef with  _ Suki _ , currently watching over  _ Zuko _ with others in the spare room he’s set up in, figures that it was  _ Ozai _ who hurt  _ Zuko _ somehow

**Ty Lee:**

Betrayed  _ Azula _ with  _ Mai _ , found by  _ Zuko _ in the Boiling Rock, has beef with  _ Suki _ , currently watching over  _ Zuko _ with others in the spare room he’s set up in, figures that it was  _ Ozai _ who hurt  _ Zuko _ somehow


	16. Fractures Characters (as of Ozai Interlude I)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The status of all Fractures Characters as of Ozai Interlude I

**Ozai:**

Ex-Fire Lord, father of  _ Azula _ and  _ Zuko _ , brother of  _ Iroh _ . Defeated by  _ Aang _ on the day of Sozin’s Comet, had bending taken from him by  _ Aang _ using energybending, currently imprisoned in Ba Sing Se, honestly is just quite literally the worst person to ever exist ever 

**Zuko:**

Son of  _ Ozai _ , brother of  _ Azula _ , nephew of  _ Iroh _ , currently in the Fire Nation, currently Fire Lord, was tortured for years by  _ Ozai _ bc once again that guy is the worst person on the planet

**Iroh:**

Member of the Order of the White Lotus, brother to  _ Ozai _ , uncle to  _ Azula _ and  _ Zuko _ , helped expel the Fire Nation from Ba Sing Se on the day of Sozin’s Comet, currently in Ba Sing Se, despised of by  _ Ozai _ , says he doesn’t care for power while he definitely cares for power 

**Azula:**

Daughter of  _ Ozai _ , sister of  _ Zuko _ , niece of  _ Iroh _ , defeated by  _ Katara  _ on the day of Sozin’s Comet, currently imprisoned in Ba Sing Se, had bending taken away by  _ Aang _ through energybending, is being manipulated by  _ Ozai _ cause he’s the worst person ever

**Lu Ten:**

Son of  _ Iroh _ , nephew of  _ Ozai _ , ‘assassinated’ by  _ Ozai _ , actually not dead, but no one knows that so…

**Ursa:**

Ex-wife of  _ Ozai _ , Mother of  _ Zuko _ and  _ Azula _ , was banished by _ Ozai _ for poisoning  _ Azulon _ to save  _ Zuko _ from being killed, actually a very good manipulator

**Azulon:**

Ex-Fire Lord, dead, Father of  _ Ozai _ and  _ Iroh _ , was poisoned by  _ Ursa _ to save  _ Zuko _

**Ikem:**

_ Ursa’s _ lover, a ‘thorn in  _ Ozai _ ’s side’, ‘assassinated’ by  _ Ozai _

**Choppy-Haired Servant:**

_ Ozai’s _ first kill, was thrown of a roof by him when he was eleven after catching him destroying a priceless painting, painted as a criminal by investigators


	17. Fractures Characters (as of Chapter 17)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The status of all Fractures Characters as of Chapter Seventeen

**Zuko:**

Crowned Fire Lord just over two days ago, currently awake surviving an assassination attempt, currently in a wheelchair, wishes to end the Hundred-Year war, currently suffering from PTSD, panic attacks, and nightmares after his time imprisoned, brought  _ Kya _ back to the capital from the Water’s Wail, just told  _ Kya, Mai,  _ and _ Ty Lee _ what  _ Ozai _ did to him, Trying His Best and Got a Hug

**Kya:**

Wife of  _ Hakoda _ , mother of  _ Sokka _ and  _ Katara _ , revealed to actually be alive, just reunited with  _ Hakoda _ , now knows what is up with  _ Zuko _ , has self-appointed herself as being in charge of  _ Zuko _ ’s healing, Gave a Hug

**Suki:**

Was a prisoner in the Boiling Rock, recently freed by  _ Zuko _ , in the capital to get medical treatment, has beef with  _ Mai _ and  _ Ty Lee _ , being very stubborn, currently in her room

**Hakoda:**

Was a prisoner in the Boiling Rock, recently freed by  _ Zuko _ , in the capital to get medical treatment, just reunited with  _ Kya _ , being reigned in by  _ Kya _ , currently in his room

**Ozai:**

_ Zuko _ and  _ Azula _ ’s father, currently imprisoned in Ba Sing Se after his defeat during Sozin’s Comet, currently plagues  _ Zuko _ in flashbacks, nightmares, and through his decisions while he was Fire Lord, took good medical professionals with him which makes  _ Kya _ ’s time healing  _ Zuko _ infinitely harder, Is the Worst

**Azula:**

_ Zuko _ ’s sister, previously  _ Mai _ and  _ Ty Lee _ ’s friend, betrayed by  _ Mai  _ and  _ Ty Lee _ , currently imprisoned in Ba Sing Se after the Fire Nation’s defeat during Sozin’s Comet

**Keeli:**

Wife of  _ Lu Ten _ , previously a food server for  _ Zuko _ during his imprisonment, currently one of  _ Zuko _ ’s requested staff members, main person to push  _ Zuko _ in the wheelchair, currently watching over  _ Zuko _ with others in the spare room he’s set up in

**Tyne:**

_ Lee _ ’s sister,  _ Anzo _ ’s wife, previously a guard for  _ Zuko _ during his imprisonment, currently one of  _ Zuko _ ’s requested staff members, currently watching over  _ Zuko _ with others in the spare room he’s set up in

**Ming:**

Previously a guard for  _ Zuko _ during his imprisonment, currently one of  _ Zuko _ ’s requested staff members, currently standing guard outside of the spare room  _ Zuko _ is in

**Lee:**

_ Tyne _ ’s brother, previously a guard for  _ Zuko _ during his imprisonment, currently one of  _ Zuko _ ’s requested staff members, currently watching over  _ Zuko _ with others in the spare room he’s set up in

**Anzo:**

_ Tyne _ ’s husband, previously a guard for  _ Zuko _ during his imprisonment, currently one of  _ Zuko _ ’s requested staff members, currently standing guard outside of the spare room  _ Zuko _ is in

**Pim:**

Currently in charge of wardrobe for  _ Zuko _ , previously a seamstress who just so happened to be called in to dress  _ Zuko _ for his coronation, currently watching over  _ Zuko _ with others in the spare room he’s set up in

**Mai: **

Betrayed  _ Azula _ with  _ Ty Lee _ , found by  _ Zuko _ in the Boiling Rock, has beef with  _ Suki _ , currently watching over  _ Zuko _ with others in the spare room he’s set up in, now know’s what happened to  _ Zuko _

**Ty Lee:**

Betrayed  _ Azula _ with  _ Mai _ , found by  _ Zuko _ in the Boiling Rock, has beef with  _ Suki _ , currently watching over  _ Zuko _ with others in the spare room he’s set up in, now know’s what happened to  _ Zuko _

**Tai:**

An earthbender, currently traveling with  _ Jet _ and co. under undisclosed circumstances, trying (and failing) to get  _ Jet _ to not try and kill  _ Zuko _

**Jet:**

Currently onboard a ship with  _ Tai, Smellerbee, _ and  _ Longshot _ on the way to the Fire Nation, is going to attempt to kill  _ Zuko _ , wants to do something right, is alive but limping

**Smellerbee:**

Currently onboard a ship with _ Jet _ and co. on the way to the Fire Nation

**Longshot:**

Currently onboard a ship with _ Jet _ and co. on the way to the Fire Nation


	18. Fractures Characters (as of Chapter 18)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The status of all Fractures Characters as of Chapter Eighteen

**Zuko:**

Crowned Fire Lord just over two days ago, currently awake surviving an assassination attempt, currently in a wheelchair, wishes to end the Hundred-Year war, currently suffering from PTSD, panic attacks, and nightmares after his time imprisoned, brought  _ Kya _ back to the capital from the Water’s Wail, thinks Sleep Is For The Weak, just ordered a ceasefire, is trying to begin peace negotiations with the Southern Water Tribe, just had the shock of his life

**Kya:**

Wife of  _ Hakoda _ , mother of  _ Sokka _ and  _ Katara _ , revealed to actually be alive, now knows what is up with  _ Zuko _ , has self-appointed herself as being in charge of  _ Zuko _ ’s healing, is full-on reigning  _ Hakoda _ in all the time, currently in her room, Is The Best

**Suki:**

Was a prisoner in the Boiling Rock, recently freed by  _ Zuko _ , in the capital to get medical treatment, has beef with  _ Mai _ and  _ Ty Lee _ , being very stubborn, currently in her room

**Hakoda:**

Was a prisoner in the Boiling Rock, recently freed by  _ Zuko _ , in the capital to get medical treatment, just reunited with  _ Kya _ , being reigned in by  _ Kya _ , is having a mental breakdown over  _ Zuko _ in general, currently in his room

**Ozai:**

_ Zuko _ and  _ Azula _ ’s father, currently imprisoned in Ba Sing Se after his defeat during Sozin’s Comet, currently plagues  _ Zuko _ in flashbacks, nightmares, and through his decisions while he was Fire Lord, took good medical professionals with him which makes  _ Kya _ ’s time healing  _ Zuko _ infinitely harder, Is the Worst

**Azula:**

_ Zuko _ ’s sister, previously  _ Mai _ and  _ Ty Lee _ ’s friend, betrayed by  _ Mai  _ and  _ Ty Lee _ , currently imprisoned in Ba Sing Se after the Fire Nation’s defeat during Sozin’s Comet

**Keeli:**

Wife of  _ Lu Ten _ , previously a food server for  _ Zuko _ during his imprisonment, currently one of  _ Zuko _ ’s requested staff members, main person to push  _ Zuko _ in the wheelchair, currently re-introducing  _ Zuko _ to  _ Lu Ten _

**Tyne:**

_ Lee _ ’s sister,  _ Anzo _ ’s wife, previously a guard for  _ Zuko _ during his imprisonment, currently one of  _ Zuko _ ’s requested staff members, currently standing guard outside of  _ Zuko _ ’s room

**Ming:**

Previously a guard for  _ Zuko _ during his imprisonment, currently one of  _ Zuko _ ’s requested staff members, currently standing guard outside of  _ Zuko _ ’s room

**Lee:**

_ Tyne _ ’s brother, previously a guard for  _ Zuko _ during his imprisonment, currently one of  _ Zuko _ ’s requested staff members, currently standing guard outside of  _ Zuko _ ’s room

**Anzo:**

_ Tyne _ ’s husband, previously a guard for  _ Zuko _ during his imprisonment, currently one of  _ Zuko _ ’s requested staff members, currently standing guard outside of  _ Zuko _ ’s room

**Pim:**

Currently in charge of wardrobe for  _ Zuko _ , previously a seamstress who just so happened to be called in to dress  _ Zuko _ for his coronation, just left to stand outside while  _ Keeli _ and  _ Lu Ten _ talk to  _ Zuko _

**Mai: **

Betrayed  _ Azula _ with  _ Ty Lee _ , found by  _ Zuko _ in the Boiling Rock, has beef with  _ Suki _ , now know’s what happened to  _ Zuko _ , currently in her room

**Ty Lee:**

Betrayed  _ Azula _ with  _ Mai _ , found by  _ Zuko _ in the Boiling Rock, has beef with  _ Suki _ , now know’s what happened to  _ Zuko _ , currently in her room

**Lu Ten:**

Husband of  _ Keeli _ , son of  _ Iroh _ , cousin of  _ Zuko _ , thought to be dead, is actually alive, permanently injured, is currently meeting  _ Zuko _ again for the first time, revealing that he is actually Not Dead

**Fire Nation War Council:**

Doesn’t really like  _ Zuko _ , seems intent on forever arguing with peace

**Admiral Chiasa:**

Temporary member of the  _ Fire Nation War Council _ , standing in for  _ Admiral Botan _ , openly distrusting of  _ Kya _ ’s intentions

**Admiral Botan:**

Member of the  _ Fire Nation War Council _ , not present at the latest meeting, was filled in for by  _ Admiral Chiasa _

**General Chung:**

Member of the  _ Fire Nation War Council _ , argued against removing drafted teenagers from the front line


	19. Fractures Characters (as of Chuanli the Innkeeper Interlude)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The status of Fractures Characters as of the Chuanli the Innkeeper Interlude

**Zhao/Fengge:**

Currently alive

**Chuanli:**

Currently not alive.


	20. Fractures Characters (as of Chapter 20)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The status of all Fractures Characters as of Chapter 20

**Zuko:**

Crowned Fire Lord just over two days ago, currently awake surviving an assassination attempt, currently in a wheelchair, wishes to end the Hundred-Year war, currently suffering from PTSD, panic attacks, and nightmares after his time imprisoned, brought  _ Kya _ back to the capital from the Water’s Wail, thinks Sleep Is For The Weak, just ordered a ceasefire, is trying to begin peace negotiations with the Southern Water Tribe, just had the shock of his life, is Not Happy with  _ Lu Ten _

**Kya:**

Wife of  _ Hakoda _ , mother of  _ Sokka _ and  _ Katara _ , revealed to actually be alive, now knows what is up with  _ Zuko _ , has self-appointed herself as being in charge of  _ Zuko _ ’s healing, is full-on reigning  _ Hakoda _ in all the time, currently in her room, Is The Best

**Suki:**

Was a prisoner in the Boiling Rock, recently freed by  _ Zuko _ , in the capital to get medical treatment, has beef with  _ Mai _ and  _ Ty Lee _ , being very stubborn, currently in her room

**Hakoda:**

Was a prisoner in the Boiling Rock, recently freed by  _ Zuko _ , in the capital to get medical treatment, just reunited with  _ Kya _ , being reigned in by  _ Kya _ , is having a mental breakdown over  _ Zuko _ in general, currently in his room

**Ozai:**

_ Zuko _ and  _ Azula _ ’s father, currently imprisoned in Ba Sing Se after his defeat during Sozin’s Comet, currently plagues  _ Zuko _ in flashbacks, nightmares, and through his decisions while he was Fire Lord, took good medical professionals with him which makes  _ Kya _ ’s time healing  _ Zuko _ infinitely harder, Is the Worst

**Azula:**

_ Zuko _ ’s sister, previously  _ Mai _ and  _ Ty Lee _ ’s friend, betrayed by  _ Mai  _ and  _ Ty Lee _ , currently imprisoned in Ba Sing Se after the Fire Nation’s defeat during Sozin’s Comet

**Keeli:**

Wife of  _ Lu Ten _ , previously a food server for  _ Zuko _ during his imprisonment, currently one of  _ Zuko _ ’s requested staff members, main person to push  _ Zuko _ in the wheelchair, just left  _ Zuko _ ’s room after the Meeting Between  _ Zuko _ and  _ Lu Ten _ Gone Wrong

**Tyne:**

_ Lee _ ’s sister,  _ Anzo _ ’s wife, previously a guard for  _ Zuko _ during his imprisonment, currently one of  _ Zuko _ ’s requested staff members, currently standing guard outside of  _ Zuko _ ’s room

**Ming:**

Previously a guard for  _ Zuko _ during his imprisonment, currently one of  _ Zuko _ ’s requested staff members, currently standing guard outside of  _ Zuko _ ’s room

**Lee:**

_ Tyne _ ’s brother, previously a guard for  _ Zuko _ during his imprisonment, currently one of  _ Zuko _ ’s requested staff members, currently standing guard outside of  _ Zuko _ ’s room

**Anzo:**

_ Tyne _ ’s husband, previously a guard for  _ Zuko _ during his imprisonment, currently one of  _ Zuko _ ’s requested staff members, currently standing guard outside of  _ Zuko _ ’s room

**Pim:**

Currently in charge of wardrobe for  _ Zuko _ , previously a seamstress who just so happened to be called in to dress  _ Zuko _ for his coronation, just left to stand outside while  _ Keeli _ and  _ Lu Ten _ talk to  _ Zuko _

**Mai: **

Betrayed  _ Azula _ with  _ Ty Lee _ , found by  _ Zuko _ in the Boiling Rock, has beef with  _ Suki _ , now know’s what happened to  _ Zuko _ , currently in her room

**Ty Lee:**

Betrayed  _ Azula _ with  _ Mai _ , found by  _ Zuko _ in the Boiling Rock, has beef with  _ Suki _ , now know’s what happened to  _ Zuko _ , currently in her room

**Lu Ten:**

Husband of  _ Keeli _ , son of  _ Iroh _ , cousin of  _ Zuko _ , thought to be dead, is actually alive, permanently injured, just revealed to  _ Zuko _ that he is Not Dead, was not well-received


	21. Fractures Characters (as of Chapter 21)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The status of all Fractures Characters as of Chapter 21

**Zuko:**

Crowned Fire Lord just over two days ago, currently awake surviving an assassination attempt, currently in a wheelchair, wishes to end the Hundred-Year war, currently suffering from PTSD, panic attacks, and nightmares after his time imprisoned, brought  _ Kya _ back to the capital from the Water’s Wail, thinks Sleep Is For The Weak, just ordered a ceasefire, is trying to begin peace negotiations with the Southern Water Tribe and Kyoshi Island, was having dinner with  _ Hakoda, Kya, Suki, Mai, Ty Lee _ when he was poisoned

**Kya:**

Wife of  _ Hakoda _ , mother of  _ Sokka _ and  _ Katara _ , revealed to actually be alive, now knows what is up with  _ Zuko _ , has self-appointed herself as being in charge of  _ Zuko _ ’s healing, is full-on reigning  _ Hakoda _ in all the time, Is The Best, figured out  _ Zuko _ was poisoned at dinner

**Suki:**

Was a prisoner in the Boiling Rock, recently freed by  _ Zuko _ , in the capital to get medical treatment, has beef with  _ Mai _ and  _ Ty Lee _ , being very stubborn, is probably questioning her opinion of Zuko, currently at dinner where  _ Zuko _ was just poisoned

**Hakoda:**

Was a prisoner in the Boiling Rock, recently freed by  _ Zuko _ , in the capital to get medical treatment, just reunited with  _ Kya _ , being reigned in by  _ Kya _ , is having a mental breakdown over  _ Zuko _ in general, currently at dinner where  _ Zuko _ was just poisoned

**Ozai:**

_ Zuko _ and  _ Azula _ ’s father, currently imprisoned in Ba Sing Se after his defeat during Sozin’s Comet, currently plagues  _ Zuko _ in flashbacks, nightmares, and through his decisions while he was Fire Lord, took good medical professionals with him which makes  _ Kya _ ’s time healing  _ Zuko _ infinitely harder, Is the Worst

**Azula:**

_ Zuko _ ’s sister, previously  _ Mai _ and  _ Ty Lee _ ’s friend, betrayed by  _ Mai  _ and  _ Ty Lee _ , currently imprisoned in Ba Sing Se after the Fire Nation’s defeat during Sozin’s Comet

**Keeli:**

Wife of  _ Lu Ten _ , previously a food server for  _ Zuko _ during his imprisonment, currently one of  _ Zuko _ ’s requested staff members, main person to push  _ Zuko _ in the wheelchair, left  _ Zuko _ ’s room after the Meeting Between  _ Zuko _ and  _ Lu Ten _ Gone Wrong, currently not present

**Tyne:**

_ Lee _ ’s sister,  _ Anzo _ ’s wife, previously a guard for  _ Zuko _ during his imprisonment, currently one of  _ Zuko _ ’s requested staff members, currently at dinner where  _ Zuko _ was just poisoned

**Ming:**

Previously a guard for  _ Zuko _ during his imprisonment, currently one of  _ Zuko _ ’s requested staff members, currently at dinner where  _ Zuko _ was just poisoned

**Lee:**

_ Tyne _ ’s brother, previously a guard for  _ Zuko _ during his imprisonment, currently one of  _ Zuko _ ’s requested staff members, currently at dinner where  _ Zuko _ was just poisoned

**Anzo:**

_ Tyne _ ’s husband, previously a guard for  _ Zuko _ during his imprisonment, currently one of  _ Zuko _ ’s requested staff members, currently at dinner where  _ Zuko _ was just poisoned

**Pim:**

Currently in charge of wardrobe for  _ Zuko _ , previously a seamstress who just so happened to be called in to dress  _ Zuko _ for his coronation, whereabouts in the palace unknown

**Mai: **

Betrayed  _ Azula _ with  _ Ty Lee _ , found by  _ Zuko _ in the Boiling Rock, has beef with  _ Suki _ , now know’s what happened to  _ Zuko _ , currently at dinner where  _ Zuko _ was just poisoned

**Ty Lee:**

Betrayed  _ Azula _ with  _ Mai _ , found by  _ Zuko _ in the Boiling Rock, has beef with  _ Suki _ , now know’s what happened to  _ Zuko _ , currently at dinner where  _ Zuko _ was just poisoned

**Lu Ten:**

Husband of  _ Keeli _ , son of  _ Iroh _ , cousin of  _ Zuko _ , thought to be dead, is actually alive, permanently injured, just revealed to  _ Zuko _ that he is Not Dead, was not well-received, currently not present


	22. Character Bio: Keeli

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A character bio for Keeli in the context of the story Fractures.
> 
> Things are always subject to change and more information will be added in the future.

**Name: **Keeli 

**Origin: **Original Character

**First Appearance: ** Chapter One (_Stand _)

**Occupation: **Servant in the Fire Nation royal palace

Food server for Prince Zuko during his imprisonment

Member of Zuko’s requested group of staff

**Bending: **Non-bender

**Commonly Shown Traits: **Protective, determined, caring, loyal

**Hobbies: **Cleaning, singing

**Family: **

Mother

Father

Nari (younger sister)

Yosuke (younger brother)

Tomo (younger brother)

Haruki (younger brother)

Lu Ten (husband)

Kobe (son)

Zara (daughter)

Iroh (father-in-law)

Zuko (cousin-in-law)

Azula (cousin-in-law)

Ozai (uncle-in-law)

Ursa (aunt-in-law)

**Friends/Allies:**

Lu Ten (husband), Zuko, Ming, Lee, Tyne, Anzo, Pim, Mai, Ty Lee, the rest of her family

**Enemies:**

Ozai (by association), Azula (by association), Earth Kingdom (through war), Water Tribes (through war)

**Appearance:**

**Hair: **Raven, wavy, reaches her mid-back, usually tied up in a simple ponytail

**Eyes: **Chestnut brown

**Skin: **Average Fire Nation light, not very tanned b/c of work inside of the palace

**Features: **Dotted burn scars on arms from accidental firebending from children, thin, chapped lips, oval-shaped face

**Keeli** (age 27) is a servant in the Fire Nation royal palace who served food to Prince Zuko when he was imprisoned. She later became one of the few chosen who Prince Zuko chose to trust and took on as his selected members of staff. She is very protective of Zuko and is generally a soft-spoken person.

When Keeli first started working in the palace, she befriended Prince Lu Ten. The two of them fell in love until he went to war. She later discovered that he was alive and helped him by keeping him hidden. The two married and had two children: Kobe and Zara.

(_ Additional information to be added _)


	23. Character Bio: Pim

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A character bio for Pim in the context of the story Fractures.
> 
> Things are subject to change and more information will be added in the future.

**Name: ** Pim

**Origin:** Original Character

**First Appearance: ** Chapter One ( _ Stand _ )

**Occupation: ** Seamstress in the Fire Nation royal palace, Zuko’s official stylist for both hair and wardrobe

**Bending: ** Non-bender

**Commonly Shown Traits: ** Protective, loyal, a bit ruthless (i.e. Suki and the needle)

**Hobbies: ** Sewing, designing

**Family:**

Unknown Mother

Unknown Father

Unknown Cousins

**Friends/Allies:**

Jona (roomate), Taichi (roommate), Zuko, Keeli, Ming, Lee, Tyne, Anzo, Mai, Ty Lee, Kya

**Enemies:**

Ozai (by association), Azula (by association), Earth Kingdom (through war), Water Tribes (through war)

**Appearance:**

**Hair: ** Dark-brown, thin, straight, reaches just to the shoulders, always pulled back, perfectly cut

**Eyes: ** Chestnut-brown

**Skin: ** Average Fire Nation light, not very tanned from work inside palace

**Features: ** Rather short, calloused hands from sewing work and mishaps

**Pim ** (age 20) is a seamstress in the Fire Nation royal palace. After Prince Zuko was released, she styled his coronation outfit, and later became his official stylist as well as a trusted friend. She is an incredibly protective person, despite it being noted that she doesn’t look very outwardly threatening. She has and will stab everyone and anyone with a needle if they dare to insult Zuko.

( _ Additional information to be added _ )


	24. Fractures Characters (as of Toph Interlude I)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The status of all Fractures Characters as of Toph Interlude I

**Toph: **

Heir of the Beifong family, member of the Gaang, earthbending teacher of  _ Aang _ , just decided to go with her conscience and what she thought was right above her friends, broke  _ Azula  _ out of prison with  _ Piandao _ , now on the run to the Fire Nation

**Sokka:**

Son of  _ Hakoda _ , brother of  _ Katara _ , lover of  _ Suki _ , member of the Gaang. Worked with  _ Toph _ on the day of Sozin’s Comet to defeat  _ Ozai _ ’s airship fleet, currently in Ba Sing Se, watched  _ Azula _ lose her bending

**Aang:**

Avatar, boyfriend of  _ Katara _ , member of the Gaang. Defeated  _ Ozai _ on the day of Sozin’s Comet, took  _ Ozai _ ’s bending from him through energybending, currently in Ba Sing Se, took  _ Azula _ ’s bending from her using energybending

**Ozai:**

Ex-Fire Lord, father of  _ Azula _ and  _ Zuko _ , brother of  _ Iroh _ , holder of many nicknames by  _ Sokka _ . Defeated by  _ Aang _ on the day of Sozin’s Comet, had bending taken from him by  _ Aang _ using energybending, currently imprisoned in Ba Sing Se, replaced by  _ Zuko _

**Suki:**

Lover of  _ Sokka _ , leader of the Kyoshi Warriors, imprisoned in the Fire Nation. Captured by  _ Azula _ , currently ‘imprisoned’ in the Fire Nation

**Katara:**

Sister of  _ Sokka _ , girlfriend of  _ Aang _ , waterbending teacher of  _ Aang _ . Defeated  _ Azula _ in Ba Sing Se on the day of Sozin’s Comet, currently in Ba Sing Se, watched  _ Azula _ lose her bending

**Piandao:**

Member of the Order of the White Lotus, sword master of  _ Zuko _ and  _ Sokka _ , citizen of the Fire Nation, worked with  _ Toph _ to break  _ Azula _ out of prison, currently on the run to the Fire Nation

**Bumi:**

Member of the Order of the White Lotus, old friend of  _ Aang _ , king of Omashu, currently in Ba Sing Se, watched  _ Azula _ lose her bending

**Iroh:**

Member of the Order of the White Lotus, firebending teacher of  _ Aang _ , brother to  _ Ozai _ , uncle to  _ Azula _ and  _ Zuko _ , helped expel the Fire Nation from Ba Sing Se on the day of Sozin’s Comet, currently in Ba Sing Se, watched  _ Azula _ lose her bending

**Pakku:**

Member of the Order of the White Lotus, step-grandfather to  _ Sokka  _ and  _ Katara _ , waterbending master of  _ Katara _ , currently in Ba Sing Se, watched  _ Azula _ lose her bending

**Jeong Jeong:**

Member of the Order of the White Lotus, old firebending master of  _ Aang _ , currently in Ba Sing Se, watched  _ Azula _ lose her bending

**King Kuei:**

The Earth King, returned after  _ Ozai _ ’s defeat, currently in Ba Sing Se, watched  _ Azula _ lose her bending

**Zuko:**

Son of  _ Ozai _ , brother of  _ Azula _ , nephew of  _ Iroh _ , currently in the Fire Nation, currently Fire Lord, perceived as evil by rest of the world (oof, that’s real incorrect, bros)

**Azula:**

Daughter of  _ Ozai _ , sister of  _ Zuko _ , niece of  _ Iroh _ , defeated by  _ Katara  _ on the day of Sozin’s Comet, had bending taken away by  _ Aang _ through energybending, currently unconscious but (unwittingly) on the run with  _ Toph  _ and  _ Piandao _ to go back to the Fire Nation

**Long Feng:**

Old advisor to  _ King Kuei _ , currently imprisoned for treason, known by  _ Bumi _ as ‘Long Tooth’

**Appa:**

_ Aang _ ’s best friend, member of the Gaang (yes, he is), currently ready for all of the naps and all of the belly rubs


	25. Fractures Characters (as of Chapter 23)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The status of all Fractures Characters as of Chapter Twenty-Three

**Zuko:**

Crowned Fire Lord just over two days ago, currently awake surviving an assassination attempt, currently in a wheelchair, wishes to end the Hundred-Year war, currently suffering from PTSD, panic attacks, and nightmares after his time imprisoned, brought  _ Kya _ back to the capital from the Water’s Wail, thinks Sleep Is For The Weak, just ordered a ceasefire, is trying to begin peace negotiations with the Southern Water Tribe and Kyoshi Island, was having dinner with  _ Hakoda, Kya, Suki, Mai, Ty Lee _ when he was poisoned, has recovered from the poison, just reconciled with  _ Lu Ten _ , smiled for the first time since the coronation and laughed for the first time in three years ( _ yes zuzu we’re so proud of you!!! _ )

**Kya:**

Wife of  _ Hakoda _ , mother of  _ Sokka _ and  _ Katara _ , revealed to actually be alive, now knows what is up with  _ Zuko _ , has self-appointed herself as being in charge of  _ Zuko _ ’s healing, is full-on reigning  _ Hakoda _ in all the time, Is The Best, treated  _ Zuko _ when he was poisoned, has intense Mom Instinct

**Suki:**

Was a prisoner in the Boiling Rock, recently freed by  _ Zuko _ , in the capital to get medical treatment, has beef with  _ Mai _ and  _ Ty Lee _ , being very stubborn, is probably questioning her opinion of Zuko, helped  _ Ty Lee _ gather berries to save  _ Zuko _ when he was poisoned

**Hakoda:**

Was a prisoner in the Boiling Rock, recently freed by  _ Zuko _ , in the capital to get medical treatment, just reunited with  _ Kya _ , being reigned in by  _ Kya _ , is having a mental breakdown over  _ Zuko _ in general, agreed to  _ Kya _ asking him to give  _ Zuko _ a true chance

**Ozai:**

_ Zuko _ and  _ Azula _ ’s father, currently imprisoned in Ba Sing Se after his defeat during Sozin’s Comet, currently plagues  _ Zuko _ in flashbacks, nightmares, and through his decisions while he was Fire Lord, took good medical professionals with him which makes  _ Kya _ ’s time healing  _ Zuko _ infinitely harder, Is the Worst

**Azula:**

_ Zuko _ ’s sister, previously  _ Mai _ and  _ Ty Lee _ ’s friend, betrayed by  _ Mai  _ and  _ Ty Lee _ , had her bending taken away by  _ Aang _ , currently on the run with  _ Piandao _ and  _ Toph _ after being broken out of prison

**Keeli:**

Wife of  _ Lu Ten _ , previously a food server for  _ Zuko _ during his imprisonment, currently one of  _ Zuko _ ’s requested staff members, main person to push  _ Zuko _ in the wheelchair, left  _ Zuko _ ’s room after the Meeting Between  _ Zuko _ and  _ Lu Ten _ Gone Wrong, currently not present

**Tyne:**

_ Lee _ ’s sister,  _ Anzo _ ’s wife, previously a guard for  _ Zuko _ during his imprisonment, currently one of  _ Zuko _ ’s requested staff members, currently guarding  _ Zuko _ in the medical wing

**Ming:**

Previously a guard for  _ Zuko _ during his imprisonment, currently one of  _ Zuko _ ’s requested staff members, currently guarding  _ Zuko _ in the medical wing

**Lee:**

_ Tyne _ ’s brother, previously a guard for  _ Zuko _ during his imprisonment, currently one of  _ Zuko _ ’s requested staff members, currently guarding  _ Zuko _ in the medical wing

**Anzo:**

_ Tyne _ ’s husband, previously a guard for  _ Zuko _ during his imprisonment, currently one of  _ Zuko _ ’s requested staff members, currently guarding  _ Zuko _ in the medical wing

**Pim:**

Currently in charge of wardrobe for  _ Zuko _ , previously a seamstress who just so happened to be called in to dress  _ Zuko _ for his coronation, whereabouts in the palace unknown

**Mai: **

Betrayed  _ Azula _ with  _ Ty Lee _ , found by  _ Zuko _ in the Boiling Rock, has beef with  _ Suki _ , now knows what happened to  _ Zuko _ , went off at dinner to find the server who poisoned  _ Zuko _ , current whereabouts unknown

**Ty Lee:**

Betrayed  _ Azula _ with  _ Mai _ , found by  _ Zuko _ in the Boiling Rock, has beef with  _ Suki _ , now knows what happened to  _ Zuko _ , gathered Kenko berries with  _ Suki _ to help  _ Zuko _ when he was poisoned

**Lu Ten:**

Husband of  _ Keeli _ , son of  _ Iroh _ , cousin of  _ Zuko _ , thought to be dead, is actually alive, permanently injured, just revealed to  _ Zuko _ that he is Not Dead, was not well-received initially, talked to  _ Zuko _ after the poisoning, was not forgiven but  _ Zuko _ loves him, will be moving into the palace soon to be an advisor

**Zara:**

Daughter of  _ Lu Ten _ and  _ Keeli _ , twin sister of  _ Kobe _ , doesn’t know it yet but will be moving into the palace soon

**Kobe:**

Son of  _ Lu Ten _ and  _ Keeli _ , twin brother of  _ Zara _ , doesn’t know it yet but will be moving into the palace soon

**Chief of Staff Tora:**

Chief of Staff at the Fire Nation royal palace, supposedly trustworthy according to  _ Lu Ten _ , has not been encountered in person as of yet


	26. Fractures Characters (as of Iroh Interlude I)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The status of all Fractures Characters as of Iroh Interlude I

**Iroh:**

Member of the Order of the White Lotus, firebending teacher of  _ Aang _ , brother to  _ Ozai _ , uncle to  _ Azula _ and  _ Zuko _ , helped expel the Fire Nation from Ba Sing Se on the day of Sozin’s Comet, currently in Ba Sing Se, just found out that  _ Toph, Piandao,  _ and  _ Azula _ are gone, is having memory issues

**Lu Ten:**

Son of  _ Iroh _ and  _ Yua _ , thought to be deceased, is not

**Yua:**

Wife of  _ Iroh _ , mother of  _ Lu Ten _ , deceased, possibly killed by assassins

**Azulon:**

Father of  _ Iroh _ and  _ Ozai _ , Fire Lord before  _ Ozai _ , assassinated by  _ Ursa  _ on  _ Ozai’s _ orders, always favored  _ Iroh _

**Ilah:**

Wife of  _ Azulon _ , mother of  _ Iroh _ and  _ Ozai _ , deceased, died from disease, lost multiple children over her lifetime, which was suspected to have broken her spirit

**Ozai:**

Brother of  _ Iroh _ , husband of  _ Ursa _ , father of  _ Zuko _ and  _ Azula _ , ex-Fire Lord and Phoenix King, was defeated on the day of Sozin’s Comet, had his bending taken away by  _ Aang _ , currently imprisoned in Ba Sing Se

**Ursa:**

Wife of  _ Ozai _ , mother of  _ Zuko _ and  _ Azula _ , was a good friend of  _ Iroh’s _ , seemed on the surface to be a nice person who was just in a bad situation, assassinated  _ Azulon _ , currently banished for treason

**Zuko:**

Son of  _ Ozai _ and  _ Ursa _ , brother of  _ Azula _ , nephew of  _ Iroh _ , was close to  _ Iroh _ as a child, was very close to  _ Lu Ten _ as a child, currently is the Fire Lord, much to the dismay of the Earth Kingdom and the Order of the White Lotus

**Azula:**

Daughter of  _ Ozai _ and  _ Ursa _ , sister of  _ Zuko _ , niece of  _ Iroh _ , was a prodigy, almost crowned Fire Lord on the day of Sozin’s Comet, was defeated by  _ Katara _ in Ba Sing Se, had her bending taken away by  _ Aang _ , was imprisoned in Ba Sing Se, was broken out of prison by  _ Toph  _ and  _ Piandao _ , currently unconscious but on the run to the Fire Nation with _ Toph _ and  _ Piandao _

**Keeli:**

Wife of  _ Lu Ten _ , servant in the Fire Nation royal palace, has met  _ Iroh _ , who knew about her relationship with  _ Lu Ten _ but does not know that they were married, nor that  _ Lu Ten  _ is alive, is currently in the Fire Nation royal palace working for  _ Zuko _

**Head Sage: **

The leader of the Fire Sages, located at the Temple to Agni in Caldera, provided  _ Iroh _ with information on the Spirit World

**Jimi:**

Spirit living in the Shenmi Forest, eventual friend of  _ Iroh’s _ , in the real world has the ability to communicate with humans by whispering with the wind, controls the air around it, assists  _ Iroh _ in leaving both the Spirit World and Shenmi Forest

**Fox Spirit:**

Brings  _ Iroh _ to  _ Koh _ , supposedly in exchange for freedom from a debt, makes an emotion in response to the news and has its face stolen by  _ Koh _ as a result

**Koh:**

The Face Stealer, son of the  _ Mother of Faces _ , ancient spirit residing in the Spirit World, has made a deal with some human to take  _ Iroh’s _ memories of  _ Zuko _ from him in exchange for the faces of a hundred soldiers

**Koh’s Sister:**

Daughter of the  _ Mother of Faces _ , sister of  _ Koh _ , had powers that were the opposite of  _ Koh’s _ , fought with  _ Koh _ , had her face stolen by  _ Koh _ and given back by the  _ Mother of Faces _ , lost the ability to return a face to a person, can only return memories now

**Mother of Faces:**

Mother of  _ Koh _ and  _ Koh’s sister _ , resides in the human world, grants wishes to humans who want new faces and identities, resentful of  _ Koh _ for stealing  _ Koh’s sister’s  _ face

**Jee:**

Lieutenant, commanding officer (other than  _ Iroh _ ) on  _ Iroh’s _ ship, very loyal, was saved from a dishonorable discharge by  _ Iroh _ , more loyal to  _ Iroh _ than to the Fire Nation, was brought to the Siege of the North by  _ Zhao _ , presumed dead by  _ Iroh _

**Zhao:**

Admiral in the Fire Nation navy, led the Fire Nation in the Siege of the North, tried to destroy the moon, failed, presumed dead, actually is not dead

**Yue:**

Princess of the Northern Water Tribe, gave her life to the Moon Spirit

**Arnook:**

Chief of the Northern Water Tribe, father of  _ Yue _ , has  _ Iroh _ leave after the Siege to avoid tensions

**Oasis Pai Sho Player: **

Member of the Order of the White Lotus, provides  _ Iroh _ with information about  _ Aang, Katara,  _ and  _ Sokka _ , provides  _ Iroh  _ with a passport, lives in the desert

**Jet:**

Leader of the Freedom Fighters, met  _ Iroh _ on the ferry to Ba Sing Se, stole food from the captain on the ferry, was taken away by Dai Li for talking about the war, missing or presumably dead, is actually alive

**Smellerbee:**

Freedom Fighter, friend of  _ Jet _ , supposedly living in Ba Sing Se, is actually traveling with  _ Jet _

**Longshot:**

Freedom Fighter, friend of  _ Jet _ , supposedly living in Ba Sing Se, is actually traveling with  _ Jet _

**Toph: **

Heir of the Beifong family, member of the Gaang, earthbending teacher of  _ Aang _ , just decided to go with her conscience and what she thought was right above her friends, broke  _ Azula  _ out of prison with  _ Piandao _ , now on the run to the Fire Nation

**Sokka:**

Son of  _ Hakoda _ , brother of  _ Katara _ , member of the Gaang. Worked with  _ Toph _ on the day of Sozin’s Comet to defeat  _ Ozai _ ’s airship fleet, currently in Ba Sing Se, watched  _ Azula _ lose her bending, currently in distress after  _ Toph’s  _ departure

**Aang:**

Avatar, boyfriend of  _ Katara _ , member of the Gaang. Defeated  _ Ozai _ on the day of Sozin’s Comet, took  _ Ozai _ ’s bending from him through energybending, currently in Ba Sing Se, took  _ Azula _ ’s bending from her using energybending, currently in distress after  _ Toph’s  _ departure

**Katara:**

Sister of  _ Sokka _ , girlfriend of  _ Aang _ , waterbending teacher of  _ Aang _ . Defeated  _ Azula _ in Ba Sing Se on the day of Sozin’s Comet, currently in Ba Sing Se, watched  _ Azula _ lose her bending, currently in distress after  _ Toph’s  _ departure

**Pakku:**

Member of the Order of the White Lotus, step-grandfather to  _ Sokka  _ and  _ Katara _ , waterbending master of  _ Katara _ , currently in Ba Sing Se, watched  _ Azula _ lose her bending

**Piandao:**

Member of the Order of the White Lotus, sword master of  _ Sokka _ , citizen of the Fire Nation, currently in Ba Sing Se, watched  _ Azula _ lose her bending

**Jeong Jeong:**

Member of the Order of the White Lotus, old firebending master of  _ Aang _ , currently in Ba Sing Se, watched  _ Azula _ lose her bending

**King Kuei:**

The Earth King, returned after  _ Ozai _ ’s defeat, currently in Ba Sing Se, watched  _ Azula _ lose her bending

**Yis:**

High-ranking member of the Order of the White Lotus, earthbender, attended meeting in which it was revealed that  _ Toph _ and  _ Piandao _ helped  _ Azula _ escape, suggested taking away  _ Toph’s  _ bending, was quickly shut down

**Kuglak:**

High-ranking member of the Order of the White Lotus, from the Northern Water Tribe, attended meeting in which it was revealed that  _ Toph _ and  _ Piandao _ helped  _ Azula _ escape, suggested putting out a bounty and sending soldiers after  _ Toph _ ,  _ Piandao _ , and  _ Azula _


End file.
